Blanco
by Enoshima Mavis
Summary: A Shiro siempre le había gustado el color blanco. Y Near era todo blanco. Incluso de pequeños, incluso cuando crecieron, e incluso cuando lo dejo de ver, a Shiro siempre le había gustado Near.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ni Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es de Tsugumi Ōba y _Takeshi Obata__._

**Título: Blanco.**

**Autor: **Enoshima Mavis.

**Summary**: A Shiro siempre le había gustado el color blanco. Y Near era todo blanco. Incluso aunque de pequeños, incluso cuando crecieron, e incluso cuando lo dejo de ver, a Shiro siempre le había gustado Near.

**Clasificación: **PG**. **Puede contener insinuaciones o cosas muy leves.

**Fandom: **Death Note.

**Género: **Romance y misterio (soy una escritora novata en este último, disculpad).

**Advertencias: **Personajes OC, y posiblemente, personajes un poco OCC. Tratare de evitar esto último. Si creéis que el personaje me está quedando algo "Mary Sue", avisarme.

**Nota de la autora: **Desde la primera vez que vi a Near, me ha rondado esta historia por la cabeza, pero nunca me había detenido a escribirla. Si no les gusta, favor de dejar de leer y no escribir mensajes que puedan considerarse fuera de lugar. Fuera de eso, todo tipo de comentario está permitido. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que visite esta página…

**Palabras del capítulo: 1345.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1: Wammy House.**

Miro el gran orfanato que residía ante sus ojos. Apretó con más fuerza su falda, retorciéndola. El hombre a su lado pareció notar su nerviosismo, y le sonrió gentilmente. Ante la atenta mirada de los ojos de la infanta, se encamino hacia el gran portón que rodeaba la mansión. Lo abrió lo suficiente como para que pudiera pasar una persona.

-¿Vamos? –sonrió gentilmente, invitándola a pasar.

La chica lo miro un par de segundos, para luego asentir. Tenía que estar feliz. Y, con una tierna sonrisa ensayada, cruzo la puerta.

Siguió al hombre, el cual, si bien recordaba (y sabía que así era), respondía al nombre de Watari.

Pastos bien cuidados, y un camino de piedra. Una mansión se erguía imponente frente a ellos, y la menor se sintió muy pequeña en ese momento.

Se escuchaban las risas de algunos niños cuando cruzo el umbral. Sintió el olor a madera recién pulida y la calidez de aquel lugar. Tan diferente de aquel otro…

Apresuro el paso cuando vio que Watari se alejaba, pero recupero el ritmo normal cuando quedaron a la par. Caminaron en silencio hasta que el mayor se paró frente a una puerta.

-Ahora –la menor alzo la vista hacia el adulto cuando se dirigió hacia ella–, cruza esta puerta y habla con el hombre que está allí. Su nombre es Roger. No te preocupes por lo demás, él ya te lo dirá luego.

La chica apretó con fuerza su falda y asintió. Cruzo la puerta y la cerró tras ella. Pudo escuchar los pasos del hombre adulto alejándose, antes de que desaparecieran por la distancia. Suspiro y se sentó en una silla frente a un escritorio. Allí no había absolutamente nadie.

Balanceo sus piernas, mientras esperaba la llegada de aquel hombre; Roger. Al bajar la mirada, unos mechones de su largo cabello cayeron hacia delante. Los acomodo con cuidado detrás de su oreja, y recorrió la sala con la vista.

Unas ventanas adornaban la sala, dando una vista del cielo azul que se mostraba en ese momento. En el escritorio solo había una lámpara, y detrás una silla. Pero a la joven, lo que le interesaba era otra cosa. Lo que le interesaba, eran los libros que se encontraban detrás de estos. Unos amplios estantes sostenían, con facilidad, unos cien libros. Sin embargo, la joven se decepciono al notar que no eran más que registros.

Bajo la vista, nerviosa, al oír pasos que se acercaban hacia la habitación.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un anciano de cabello canoso, ojos claros y gafas redondas. Vestía una chaqueta marrón y pantalones negros. Se sentó en la otra silla frente a la chica, analizándola con la mirada.

-Tú debes ser la niña que encontró Watari, ¿verdad? –la chica asintió–. Tus resultados en el examen de acceso han sido impresionantes, comparados con los de los demás que lo tomaron. Ciento noventa y nueve respuestas correctas de doscientos.

Frunció el ceño y asintió. ¿Cómo esperaban que ella llegara a responder absolutamente todas en dos horas y media?

-¿No te gusta hablar mucho, verdad? –la chica asintió. Realmente le desagradaba entablar conversaciones con personas que no conocía–. No te preocupes. Si no lo quieres, no será demasiado necesario aquí.

Sonrió.

-Excepto por la ultima pregunta, la cual no alcanzaste a responder, el resto de tu examen estaba perfecto. Dentro de poco te tomaremos otro, junto a otros dos niños que fueron seleccionados.

-Ehh…

El silencio reino en la habitación, hasta que la chica se decidió a tomar la palabra.

-Es solo que… el hombre de antes solo me ha explicado lo esencial. Quería saber si… si me podían explicar todo, todo.

El hombre guardo silencio, y la niña se arrepintió de decir eso. Obviamente, en algún momento le explicarían bien todo el sistema, pero siempre que había cosas que no entendía se sentía frustrada. Había sido eso lo que le había hecho quebrar su mutismo.

-No –vio el fruncir del ceño de la menor–. Eso es tan solo una medida de seguridad. Te lo contaremos todo si pasas el examen, superando a los otros dos. Y a eso íbamos. Dentro de una semana, será el verdadero examen de admisión. El de hace unos días fue solo una prueba. Si pasas aquel examen, entonces serás admitida permanentemente en Wammy House, y se te contara todo lo que necesites.

-Bien… –en ese momento, sentía que el examen anterior había sido solo suerte. Cuando, en aquel otro orfanato, aquel hombre de cabello blanco agradable les había hecho hacer el examen, había pensado que no era para tanto. Un simple examen. Incluso se le había hecho fácil, a pesar de la gran cantidad de preguntas. Watari le había parecido amable, pero no Roger.

-Por medidas de seguridad –carraspeo–, ahora tendrás que escoger un nuevo nombre, para así no correr riesgos en el futuro. Puedes tomarte un tiempo si…

-Shiro.

-¿Eh?

-Shiro está bien, ¿verdad? –no solo era su color favorito en japonés, sino que también fusionaba su nombre real**.**

Roger la analizo con la mirada. Luego, suspiro.

-Sí, está bien. De hecho, te pega –sonrió al ver el cabello de la chica–. Te mostrare el lugar en el que dormirás.

Roger la había guiado por varios pasillos hasta encontrar su recamara. Había sido en el camino a esta en el que ella lo había visto. En el camino, sus ojos verdes se habían encontrado con una linda sala de juegos. Lo supo por los muchos juguetes desparramados. Sin embargo, solo había una persona en aquella sala…

-Shiro –la llamo Roger–. No te quedes atrás.

Apuro el paso para evitar el quedarse sola.

La habitación que Roger le había mostrado era bastante simple, pero era mucho más linda si la comparaba con la que había tenido en el otro orfanato. En vez de paredes con la pintura descascarada, las paredes tenían un lindo color rosa pálido. En vez de baldosas rotas, el suelo estaba cubierto por bellas tablas de madera. La cama era una simple de madera, al igual que la mesa de luz a su lado y el pequeño armario del otro lado de la pared.

-Por ahora, dormirás aquí. Si llegas a pasar el examen de ingreso, serás trasladada a otra habitación, con una compañera de cuarto. Pero ahora, déjame explicarte las reglas…

Simples. No habría problemas en obedecerlas. Roger le dijo que dentro del armario había sabanas y una muda de ropa. Se retiró, dejando a Shiro sola.

Se sentó en la cama y aparto las cortinas, observando lo que, ella creyó, sería el patio interno. Varios chicos reían y jugaban, y otros simplemente hablaban tranquilamente. Un chico de cabello rubio comía un chocolate, sentado al lado de un chico de cabello rojo que jugaba con una PSP. Una chica de cabello marrón atado en dos coletas reía junto a otras chicas tranquilamente.

Aparto la mirada y dejo su chaqueta rosada sobre la cama. Dudo un par de segundos y se la volvió a poner.

Salió de la habitación. Roger ya no se veía por el pasillo. Recorrió los pasillos que recientemente había memorizado, llegando a la sala de juegos.

Se asomó un poco hacia la sala, escondiendo la mitad del cuerpo detrás de la puerta. Indudablemente, solo había una persona allí. Se dio cuenta de que sería descubierta muy pronto, pero lo ignoro.

Así también decidió hacerlo el chico. Seguía armando tranquilamente un puzzle de leche, ignorando a la chica que lo observaba. Llevaba el cabello desordenado y un poco largo. Era pequeño en cuanto a contextura física, y estaba sentado en el suelo, con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo, y apoyando su rostro en la otra. Vestía una camisa blanca abierta en el pecho y en los puños, al igual que un pijama. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención…

-¡Oh! ¡Cabello blanco!

Al oír aquella exclamación, el albino levanto la mirada. Un par de segundos después volvió a concentrarse en el puzzle.

-Igual el tuyo.

_**Continuara en el Chapter 2.**_

**Notas de la autora: **Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que escribí un fanfic. Desde mayo, si la memoria no me falla.  
Esta es una idea que me ha estado rondando por la cabeza la primera vez que vi a Near. Lo ame desde el primer momento. Es más, fue gracias a él que no morí de depresión por la muerte de L. Bueno, yo simplemente quería escribir una historia en la que una linda chica de color blanco se enamorara de un lindo chico de color blanco, y tuvieran hijos blancos. ¡Ups, hice un spoiler! (En realidad no tengo nada planeado, disculpen).  
Bueno, lo anterior es mentira. Yo solo quería escribir una historia de Death Note, pero como a veces no se me da muy bien escribir…  
Por cierto, allí arriba dije que esto tendría misterio, pero yo no esperaría mucho. La verdad, nunca he escrito de ese género, asique no se realmente como me quedara.  
¡Oh, demonios! Me tendrán para rato aquí. Ya saben cómo es Near, y si quiero sacar a relucir una emoción… Tsk.  
Oh, otra cosa. Quería poner a Roger más amable, pero en la Wiki decía que odiaba a los niños. Asiqueeeeeee….  
Esperare vuestras opiniones para continuar, ya que para mí es muy importante que este escrito reciba críticas. Por favor.

Gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer este escrito.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ni Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es de Tsugumi Ōba y _Takeshi Obata__._

**Título: Blanco.**

**Autor: **Enoshima Mavis.

**Summary**: A Shiro siempre le había gustado el color blanco. Y Near era todo blanco. Incluso aunque de pequeños, incluso cuando crecieron, e incluso cuando lo dejo de ver, a Shiro siempre le había gustado Near.

**Clasificación: **PG**. **Puede contener insinuaciones o cosas muy leves.

**Fandom: **Death Note.

**Género: **Romance y misterio (soy una escritora novata en este último, disculpad).

**Advertencias: **Personajes OC, y posiblemente, personajes un poco OCC. Tratare de evitar esto último. Si creéis que el personaje me está quedando algo "Mary Sue", avisarme.

**Nota de la autora: **Gracias por lo comentarios. Oh, incluso si me dijeran que esta historia no les está gustando, me harían feliz. Son cosas que ayudan a mejorar como escritores… **IMPORTANTE: En el capítulo anterior he dicho que Shiro tenía los ojos verdes. Ese fue un error.**

**Palabras del capítulo: 1843**

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: Near, y naipes.**

-También el tuyo.

El chico continuaba construyendo el rompecabezas, ignorando a la recién llegada. Ante la aparente indiferencia del otro, Shiro avanzo con pasos cautelosos al interior del cuarto. Se instaló en una de las esquinas opuestas de donde el chico jugaba, y guardo por silencio durante unos largos minutos en los que se dedicó a observar su entorno.

Cerró sus ojos rojos, y luego los abrió para enfocarlos en el chico.

-Eh… -decida a tomar el mutismo del chico como señal para que continuase, preguntó -. ¿Qué es lo que estas armando?

Un puzzle en el que todas las piezas eran blancas, ¿Qué más podía ser?

-Un puzzle de leche –aunque ese era el nombre técnico.

Shiro miro con un interés bien disimulado como el chico acomodaba las piezas con gran precisión. Señalo con un dedo unas cartas apiladas cerca de ella.

-¿Puedo usarlas?

El chico miro de reojo lo que la otra señalaba, y, volviendo a su puzzle, asintió.

Ella lo miro durante un par de segundos, para luego tomar entre sus manos las cartas. Las conto, una por una, con infinita paciencia. Seis de las 54 cartas las para armar el piso inferior. Dos las utilizo como un techo. Tomo otras cuatro para armar el segundo piso, pero, al colocarla, la construcción cedió bajo su poco peso.

Volviendo a juntarlas, recomenzó la construcción desde cero. No obstante, la construcción se había vuelto a derrumbar. Cuando las cartas se desplomaron por tercera vez, escucho la voz del chico de ojos grises.

-Lo haces mal -Shiro alzo la mirada, observando como el albino había pasado de jugar con el rompecabezas a jugar con unos dados-. Pon las cuatro cartas al mismo tiempo.

Shiro alzo una ceja, pero volteo la vista hacia las cartas. Él no parecía la clase de chico que empezaría una conversación…

Asintiendo, volvió a armar el piso inferior con su correspondiente techo. Coloco las cartas del piso superior siguiendo las instrucciones del chico, y observo como la construcción se mantenía en pie.

-Gracias…

El mutismo del chico fue su única respuesta. A un lado de la primera construcción, comenzó la segunda. Y, cuando ambas estuvieron paradas, se las arregló para crear una tercera sobre ambas. Conto las cartas que le quedaban. Solo diez, de quince que necesitaba. Giro la cabeza en dirección al chico y vio que ya había apilado cerca de ocho filas de dados.

-Eh… - la indiferencia del chico la hizo sentir un poco tonta-. ¿Sabes dónde hay más? –preguntó, refiriéndose a las cartas.

El chico volteo a ver la construcción de la chica durante unos instantes, evaluándola. Acto seguido, volvió la vista a las torres de los dados, y señalo con un dedo hacia el rincón más cercano a la puerta

-Gracias… -parándose, sacudió el inexistente polvo que había en su ropa. Un mal hábito que había adquirido en el otro orfanato.

-Eres nueva –no era una pregunta.

-No… -se agacho para buscar las cartas que estaban desparramadas cerca de la puerta. Parece que había sido una construcción. Una que no había conseguido el mantenerse en pie y se había derrumbado-. Soy de los tres chicos seleccionados.

-Lo sé –la interrumpió.

-Soy Shiro. Encantada.

-Near.

Comenzó a contar las cartas. Quería asegurarse de que fueran 56.

-¿No saldrás afuera? –se sorprendió a si misma de hablarle tan rápidamente. Probablemente, el que él no estuviera entusiasmado con la idea de hablarle le animaba, de alguna manera.

-Estoy bien aquí.

Parándose, Shiro se sentó en su lugar cerca de la construcción. Observo de reojo la construcción de dados de Near. Podían alcanzar, fácilmente, los cuarenta centímetros cada una.

_-Bueno_ –pensó-_, es un orfanato para superdotados, al fin y al cabo._

-¿Estar afuera… te es desagradable? –preguntó, colocando la primera de las cartas a un lado de la primera construcción, tratando de que ambas fueran idénticas

-Un poco –parecía contestar automáticamente-. Para ti también lo es, seguramente.

-De hecho –el chico había hecho que se acordará de la nieve. Blanca y fria. O blanco y frio, en este caso-, creo que lo odio…

Sin nada más que comentar, ambos siguieron jugando en silencio.

N la habitación de juegos había permanecido cerca de hora y media. El silencio no había sido para nada incomodo, y ninguno de los dos se había propuesto romperlo.

Y, habiéndose quedado sin cartas, Shiro había hecho uso de las siete que le quedaban para "leersul futuro". Claro que no creía en eso, pero siempre era entretenido.

Ahora, sentada frente a un pequeño escritorio en su habitación, había vuelto a acomodar las cartas para volver a leer su futuro. Mientras las devolviera, no habrá problemas, según Near. Si conseguía ser aceptada permanentemente, le pediría un mazo de cartas del tarot a Roger. O, en su defecto, seguiría usando naipes normales.

Esta vez, las cinco cartas seleccionadas eran…

Siete de trébol. Trabajo responsable en sociedad.  
As de diamante. Éxito en todo.  
As de corazón. En casa, en el hogar.  
Diez de pique: Un hombre joven, de mucho carácter.  
Tres de trébol: Enamoramiento.

Llevo el as de diamante cerca de sus labios mientras tomaba las otras cuatro con sus manos.

-¿"Enamoramiento"?

Acomodo todas las cartas, y las dejo suavemente sobo el escritorio. En su lugar, tomo el libro que había recibido de Roger luego de salir del cuarto de juegos. Junto a los otros dos que habían sido seleccionados, se les había comunicado que en la siguiente semana se les tomaría el segundo examen. Para evitar estar fuera del tema en la prueba, a cada uno se le había prestado un libro. Estudiarían de ahí para la semana siguiente.

Los chicos que habían sido seleccionados eran muy opuestos entre sí. La chica era bastante energética, y se veía que lo que le sobraba era confianza. El chico era más bien calmado, si bien la razón era su timidez. A Shiro le había agradado más el chico que la otra. Sobre todo porque él no invadía su espacio personal y lo acosaba a preguntas.

Se recostó en la cama y comenzó a leer el primer capítulo del libro. Con leer uno o dos veces cada capítulo sería suficiente. Agradecía ser una persona de memoria selectiva, si bien esas cosas las olvidaba cuando ya no le era importante.

Estudiar no le desagradaba. Eso estaba bien. Estaba segura de que, al ser un orfanato para niños superdotados, se sentiría bajo presión. Pero quería quedarse en aquel lugar. Calefacción, una suave cama y una linda sala de juegos. Lo que no había en aquel otro orfanato. Y, además, un chico de la nieve.

Tres golpes se escucharon en su puerta. Anunciando que iba a entrar, una mujer de unos treinta años, aparentemente, se asomó a la habitación.

-La comida ya está lista. ¿Vas a bajar, o prefieres que te la traiga aquí? –inquirió.

-Aquí, si no es mucha molestia…

-Para nada –sonrió-, te la traeré de inmediato. ¿Algo en especial? –al ser una de las personas que trabajaba en Wammy House, la mujer sabía que algunos tenían una pequeña obsesión con algo, ya sea la comida o unos juguetes.

-Ositos de goma, por favor.

Con una sonrisa, la mujer abandono la estancia.

Shiro volvió la vista al libro. Estudiaría mucho para poder quedarse.

El día había llegado y la luz se colaba a través de las cortinas. Shiro apretó los ojos con fuerza para luego comenzar a abrirlos. Sobre su cama había un cambio de ropa. Agradeció a quien fuera que se lo había traído, y se cambió. Era un vestido rojo se tirantes, que le quedaba hasta la mitad del muslo.

Descalza, bajo las escaleras. No había nadie en el patio. Tampoco en el comedor. Ni en la sala de juegos. En la biblioteca, sin embargo, estaban dos niños. Ambos, en mesas diferentes, estudiaban de los libros que Roger les había dado.

Una chica de cabellera marrón y ojos castaños, con una remera negra y pantalones de mezclilla estudiaba junto a la ventana. Cada tanto se distraía y miraba por la ventana.

El otro, un chico de cabello azabache y ojos azules estudiaba sentado junto a una chimenea, la cual estaba apagada. Mantenida la vista fija en el libro, trataba de no distraerse como la otra.

La enorme cantidad de libros maravillo a la albina.

-¡Oh! –Exclamó en un susurro la castaña-. ¡Shiro-nee-chan!

Disimulo la molestia que le provocaba la voz chillona de la castaña. A diferencia de Shiro, Diana (si bien recordaba su nombre), había estado jugando con los demás chicos en el patio. Invadiendo su espacio vital y acosándola a preguntas…

-¿Dónde habías estado? –pregunto, tomándola del brazo.

…a Shiro le había desagradado de inmediato.

Pero estaba bien con el otro chico. No le hablaba, por lo que no tenía problemas con él. Pero, a pesar de su indiferencia, no era lo mismo que hablar con Near. A Leo (si bien recordaba su nombre) no le gustaba estar en compañía de _féminas_. Shiro lo había tomado como que en futuro se convertiría en violador potencial. Claro que eso se lo había guardado para ella.

Aparto con brusquedad su brazo de la chica. Claro que a esta no pareció importarle.

-Diana… ¿sabes dónde están todos?

-Criada-nee-chan dijo que estaban en clase.

Asintiendo, Shiro se acercó hacia uno de los libreros. Había leído todo el libro que les habai dado Roger, solo le faltaría releerlo una vez más. Examino con la vista los títulos de los libros.

-Shiro-nee-chan, ¿hay algo que te parezca interesante?

La ignoro. Pero Diana le volvió a insistir. Y estuvieron así durante un par de minutos, hasta que la castaña cambio su pregunta.

-¿Por qué no me contestas?

Y, esta vez, Shiro le dio el gusto.

-Porque quiero echarles un vistazo a los libros de aquí.

Diana pareció calmarse, y dirigió su vista hacia la estantería que la albina observaba.

-¿Hay un montón de libros interesantes aquí, no?

-Bueno, hay un montón de cosas que llaman mi atención. En cierto modo, me gustaría poder leer todo lo que hay aquí, pero…

Ambas guardaron silencio. Shiro se retiró, a paso lento, de la biblioteca. No había desayunado. Y, en la cocina, solo estaba la mujer que le había llevado antes la cena.

Al percatarse de la mirada de la chica, sonrió.

-¿Tienes hambre? No has venido a desayunar.

-Estoy bien… solo… ¿Tiene ositos de gomas?

Había tomado uno de los libros de la biblioteca. "Orgullo y prejuicio", de Jane Austen. Una chica de coletas Marrone hizo su aparición junto con otra de cabello rubio. Al mirar por la ventana, vio que un chico colorado, junto a otro de cabello rubio, se acomodaba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Las clases habían terminado.

A pesar de que todavía le faltaba terminar una parte del libro, volvió a guardarlo y salió de la biblioteca.

Haciendo memoria, llego hasta la sala de juegos.

Abriendo la puerta suavemente, comenzó a avanzar lentamente por la habitación.

-Hola, Near –saludo, mientras comenzaba a contar las cartas.

-Hola, Shiro –respondió, sin dejar de jugar con las fichas del domino.

_**Continuara en el Chapter 3.**_

.

.

.

**Nota de la autora: **me pregunto porque tenía tantas ganas de meter a las cartas del tarot o algo así…  
Y el final me ha quedado como final de película barata. Al menos no es el final del fanfic…  
Si a alguien le ha gustado, hacérmelo saber.  
Si a alguien no le ha gustado, hacérmelo saber.  
Lamento la tardanza.  
Ahora, tendrán que esperarme, de nuevo, dos semanas para el próximo capítulo.  
Es temporada de pruebas…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Ni Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es de Tsugumi Ōba y _Takeshi Obata__._

**Título: Blanco.**

**Autor: **Enoshima Mavis.

**Summary**: A Shiro siempre le había gustado el color blanco. Y Near era todo blanco. Incluso aunque de pequeños, incluso cuando crecieron, e incluso cuando lo dejo de ver, a Shiro siempre le había gustado Near.

**Clasificación: **PG**. **Puede contener insinuaciones o cosas muy leves.

**Fandom: **Death Note.

**Género: **Romance y misterio (¿Me pregunto si esta serie realmente lo tendrá? Ugh, comienzo a sentirme enferma…).

**Advertencias: **Personajes OC, y posiblemente, personajes un poco OCC. Tratare de evitar esto último. Si creéis que el personaje me está quedando algo "Mary Sue", avisarme.

**Nota de la autora: **Lamento la tardanza. Ahora, perdón por lo del capítulo anterior, Diana. No sabía que lo estabas leyendo…

**Palabras del capítulo: 1411**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Mello.**

Una sonrisa se veía en su rostro al ver los resultados del examen.

Aprobada. Total de respuestas correctas: 100%.

A diferencia de los otros dos, ella se quedaría en Wammy House.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio. Miro de reojo a los otros dos, que se encontraban en la misma habitación, observando sus resultados. Una mueca de frustración de veía n el rostro de Diana, mientras que Leo se veía un poco decepcionado.

Formo una sonrisa de satisfacción. Dentro de su mente.

-Felicidades, Shiro –la voz de Roger se dejó oír.

Se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio, mientras limpiaba sus lentes.

-Te contaremos inmediatamente como son las cosas aquí en Wammy House. Pero primero, me gustaría que Diana y Leo se retiraran.

La chica sonrió forzadamente y se levantó de su asiento. Leo la siguió, mirando el suelo.

-Felicidades, Shiro-nee-chan –murmuro la castaña–. Disfruta tu estadía.

Salió apresuradamente, y Leo cerró la puerta detrás de ambos.

-Ahora, a lo que íbamos –Roger carraspeo para hacerse notar–. Shiro, has aprobado el examen para permanecer en Wammy House. Como sabrás, esta es una institución para niños superdotados. ¿Conoces al detective L, cierto?

La albina asintió. ¿Quién no? L, el mejor detective del mundo, cuyo rostro y nombre eran desconocidos, incluso para la gente con la que había trabajado en alguna ocasión.

-El objetivo de este orfanato es que los niños desarrollen su inteligencia para asegurarse un gran futuro, para que puedan formar su vida de la mejor manera. Pero, sobre todo, el objetivo de este lugar es ver si alguno de estos niños puede convertirse en el futuro sucesor del mejor detective del mundo, L. Midiendo la capacidad de inteligencia y razonamiento de cada niño, los vamos acomodando en una línea de sucesión. Para así, cuando L necesite ayuda, o sufra algún accidente, el primero en la lista de sucesión pueda actuar.

La menor permaneció en silencio, escuchando atentamente lo que el hombre decía.

-¿Aceptaras?

Shiro sopeso las opciones.

Si elegía irse, entonces tendría que volver a aquel lugar frio y sucio de antes, además de que, en el futuro, conseguir un buen trabajo y una buena vida se le haría difícil, independiente de sus cualidades mentales.

Pero si elegía quedarse, tendría un buen lugar donde vivir, además de que estaría perfectamente preparada para el futuro. No obstante, tendrían que abandonar todo lo que estuviera haciendo en el momento si, por alguna razón, le comunicaban: "**El puesto de L está a tu cargo**". ¿Estaría dispuesta a abandonar eso?

-¿Por qué no? –esa sería la respuesta más directa que le daría.

Roger sonrió, quizás por la respuesta de la niña, o por como la había formulado.

-Bien. Si ese es el caso, entonces debería encargarme del papeleo. Empezaras las clases mañana por la mañana. Hoy una mujer pasara por tu habitación para entregarte tus horarios. Y además… se te ubicara con una compañera de cuarto lo antes posible. ¿Bien?

Shiro asintió.

-Bien –Roger ajusto sus lentes–. Si no tienes preguntas, puedes hacerlas. Si no, entonces ya puedes retirarte.

Shiro se levantó lentamente, para irse de la misma manera. Ni Diana ni Leo se veían en el largo pasillo.

No había mucho que hacer en su habitación. Las pocas ropas que le habían dado hasta el momento se encontraban dobladas en el armario, por lo que, cuando tuviera que cambiarse de habitación, entonces ya tendría todo listo para mudarse.

Se acercó a la ventana y observo el paisaje. Podía darse cuenta de que las clases no habían concluido, pero se veía a algunos chicos saliendo al patio.

La chica castaña de coletas, el chico pelirrojo y junto a él un chico de cabello rubio un poco largo.

Pero no veía a Near por ninguna parte.

-Está bien –pensó–. Al fin y al cabo no le gusta estar afuera.

Siguió viendo con la mirada a sus futuros compañeros de clase. Ninguno le llamaba particularmente la atención. Solo en chico que, al parecer, tenía heterocromía.

Hasta que, en un momento, sintió una mirada sobre ella. Volvió a pasear su mirada por las personas del lugar, hasta que dio con esa persona.

Un chico rubio la miraba fijamente, con unos profundos ojos azules.

Sus miradas chocaron y permanecieron así un par de minutos, hasta que una sonrisa socarrona se asomó en los labios del chico. Shiro cerró las cortinas con rapidez.

Frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama. Tomo aire y salió de la habitación.

La biblioteca era un lugar tranquilo. Y más sin Diana dando tantas vueltas a su alrededor. No negaba que la chica fuera inteligente, pero era un poco… cansado.

Todos los libros de aquel lugar le parecían interesantes. Tanto los de ficción como los de ciencia.

Tomo uno de los que más interesantes le parecían, "No abras los ojos", de John Verdon.

Se sentó en un sillón y comenzó su lectura. Trataba de un detective retirado que había sido contratado para investigar el asesinato de una mujer el día de su boda.

Pero luego de un tiempo comenzó a dejar de prestarle atención a el libro para comenzar a vagar en sus pensamientos. Una incomodidad de apodero de ella.

¿Qué haría si no podía ir a la par de los demás niños? ¿Si resultaba que sus habilidades como detectives no eran lo suficientemente buenas? ¿Si, algún día, le comunicaban que debería retirarse de Wammy House por tener habilidades "inferiores"?

Apretó con fuerza la falda tableada roja que llevaba puesta.

–¿Qué estás leyendo? –una voz calmada y femenina se dejó oír. Shiro alzo la vista, y vio frente a ella a una chica con una sudadera rosa y pantalones azules. Tenía el cabello castaño atado en dos coletas.

–Ah… –observo las páginas de la novela. Perdida en sus pensamientos, se había olvidado de seguir la lectura, y no recordaba donde era que la había dejado–. No abras los ojos…

-–¡Ah! –exclamó la otra. Shiro retrocedió en su asiento–. Esa es una buena novela. ¿Por dónde vas? –vio el rostro de incomodidad de la otra–. O tal vez prefieras hablar de otra cosa. Soy Linda. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Shiro –respondió en un murmullo. ¿Era su imaginación o esa chica se parecía un tanto a Diana?

–¡Qué lindo! –Exclamo Linda, mirando su cabello–. Es como el de Near –sonrió.

–Gracias –murmuro.

Linda la miro con curiosidad. No parecía querer quedarse a hablar con ella.

–Oh, pero no conoces a Near, ¿verdad? –pregunto. Shiro respondió que si lo conocía–. Ah. ¿Y segura que no son familiares? Es que, ya sabes, se parecen bastante…

–No. No todos los albinos pertenecen a la misma familia.

Había sonado hostil, que era lo que quería. Estaba segura de que ahora Linda no querría estar mucho más tiempo con ella.

Bien, no había salido como se lo esperaba. Luego de eso, Linda había reído y la había, prácticamente, obligado a ir con ella para mostrarle TODO el Wammy House.

Tanto los lugares que conocía como los que no.

La cocina, el comedor, las habitaciones, los baños, las aulas, la segunda biblioteca, la puerta del sótano ("Está prohibido para nosotros bajar"), la sala de maestros, la sala de juegos y, por último, el patio trasero.

Había querido quedarse con Near en la sala de juegos, pero Linda no se lo había permitido.

–Está bien que te guste estar en este lugar, pero tal vez molestes un poco a Near…

–Está bien si está aquí.

–De todas formas, aún hay bastantes lugares que mostrarle…

El patio trasero estaba cubierto enteramente por pasto. Unos tres robles y dos almos decoraban el lugar.

De pronto sintió que alguien la acuchillaba con la mirada. Se fijó atentamente, y pudo divisar al chico rubio de antes. Sonreía.

Linda se percató de la incomodidad de la chica, y dirigió su vista hacia el lugar donde miraba.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa?

-Ese chico… el rubio… ¿Quién es?

-Oh, ¿Mello? Es el segundo en la línea de sucesión. Esta todo el tiempo compitiendo con Near, y siempre está junto a un chico colorado que se llama Matt. ¿Por qué?

De pronto, el rubio se levantó a paso lento, y le siguió su compañero, el cual estaba absorto en un videojuego en una PSP.

-No… por nada… Eh, bueno… yo me voy…

Linda trato de detenerla, pero esta ya había adelantado camino.

-Linda –la voz de Mello se dejó escuchar–. ¿Hay otra bola de algodón en el orfanato?

**Notas de la autora:** Ugh, realmente… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando por mi cabeza? ¿Realmente hay gente leyendo esto? Aunque si no lo hicieran seguiría escribiendo…  
Bien, sé que Near ha tenido poco participación hoy, pero… No tengo nada. Tendrá más protagonismo en el próximo capítulo. Tratare…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Ni Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es de Tsugumi Ōba y _Takeshi Obata__._

**Título: Blanco.**

**Autor: **Enoshima Mavis.

**Summary**: A Shiro siempre le había gustado el color blanco. Y Near era todo blanco. Incluso de pequeños, incluso cuando crecieron, e incluso cuando lo dejo de ver, a Shiro siempre le había gustado Near. **- - - - - -.**

**Clasificación: **PG**. **Puede contener insinuaciones o cosas muy leves.

**Fandom: **Death Note.

**Género: **Romance y misterio.

**Advertencias: **Personajes OC, y posiblemente, personajes un poco OCC. Tratare de evitar esto último. Si creéis que el personaje me está quedando algo "Mary Sue", avisarme.

**Nota de la autora: **Perdón por la tardanza. Salí de viaje y no pude publicar el capítulo antes. Mis disculpas.

**Palabras del capítulo: 1883**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4: Sorpresa.

Shiro había salido apresurada de la habitación, dejando a Linda atrás. Coloco una mano sobre su pecho. Estaba recuperando el ritmo normal. No estaba acostumbrada al esfuerzo físico y eso incluía, obviamente, el correr.

Miro a su alrededor. Estaba en el salón principal. Según le había dicho Linda, ahí era donde los huérfanos se juntaban para conversar con L mediante una pantalla.

Hecho un vistazo rápido y dio media vuelta. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo. Quería ver a Near.

Se detuvo abruptamente. ¿Qué? ¿Qué acababa de pensar?

_Quiero ver a Near._

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a caminar. Esta vez, dirigiéndose a la que sería su habitación durante un tiempo más.

-Linda. ¿Hay otra bola de algodón en el orfanato?

La mencionada frunció el ceño.

-No le digas así. Ya suficiente con que Near tenga que soportar el que pelees con él todo el dia. ¿Con ella harás igual?

Mello le dio una mordida a su barra de chocolate, sonriendo.

-¿Quién sabe? Tú no, evidentemente.

La chica se cruzó de brazos.

-De todas formas –esta vez era Matt el que hablaba, jugando al mismo tiempo con una consola-, ¿son hermanos o algo? Es igual a Near. Salvo por los ojos.

-Aunque supiera –Linda se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada-, no se los diría.

-Oh, enserio -resoplo Mello-. ¿Sigues enojada por lo de la semana pasada?

-¡SI! –el grito de Linda se escuchó desde el pasillo.

Mello se quedó viendo la puerta durante unos momentos, hasta que le dio otra mordida a su barra de chocolate y se sentó en el suelo junta a Matt. Observo la pantalla del videojuego del chico.

-¿Cómo puedes divertirte con eso?

-¿Cómo puedes divertirte peleando con Near? –contestó.

Mello se alejó de la pantalla y termino su chocolate.

-Es diferente.

-Mmh… -Matt asintió con la cabeza, y se concentró más en el videojuego que tenía en sus manos que en Mello.

La puerta sonó tres veces. Luego se abrió, y se asomó el rostro de una mujer adulta y pelirroja.

-Vengo a mostrarte el nuevo cuarto en el que vas a dormir –dijo, juntando la ropa que Shiro tenía en el armario. Luego comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, haciéndole una seña a la pequeña para que la llevara-. Por aquí.

La albina se levantó de la cama en la que se había recostado y la siguió. La condujo a uno de los lugares que Linda le había mostrado antes: las habitaciones. La colorada se detuvo frente a una puerta con el número "8" escrito y entraron.

La habitación en si estaba ordenada. Había dos camas, una con sabanas coloridas y alegres, y la otra con sábanas blancas. Apilados en un escritorio, se encontraban varios libros sobre pintura. Tres cuadros pintados a mano decoraban las paredes.

-En la cómoda –dijo la mujer, dejando las ropas sobre la cama de sábanas blancas- hay frazadas. Si tienes frio o quieres cambiarlas, puedes buscar ahí.

Acto seguido, se retiró de la habitación.

Shiro observo como la puerta se cerraba y luego volteo a ver la habitación. Tomo sus prendas de ropa y se dirigió a la cómoda. Dos de los cinco cajones estaban vacíos. Uno estaba lleno de frazadas, y los otros tenían ropa de niña. Shiro acomodo la ropa en los dos que estaban libres.

Dio un último vistazo a la habitación y se retiró de ella. Esperaría hasta más tarde para conocer a su compañera de piso. Pero por ahora, se dirigiría a la sala de juegos.

Near jugaba tranquilamente con un robot de juguete. Comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello cuando Shiro comenzó a juntar las cartas.

Ninguno de los dos emitió palabra algún, mientras jugaban por separado.

Pero esa apacible calma se vio interrumpida cuando Linda irrumpió en la sala.

-Ah, Shiro –sonrió-, aquí estabas. ¿Qué haces? –preguntó, sentándose a su lado dejando completamente olvidada la presencia de Near. Por su parte, el albino las vio por el rabillo del ojo durante un breve instante y luego retomo sus juegos.

-Cosas… y eso –murmuro la otra. Linda acerco más su rostro a las cartas que Shiro había colocado en el suelo, soltando una exclamación.

-¿Lees el futuro con naipes? ¿Podrías leerme el futuro?

La albina comenzó a juntar las cartas con rapidez y las dejo de lado. Le contesto con un "más tarde" y se dirigió al lado de Near. Se sentó a su lado y lo observo jugar con unas fichas de dominó que había cambiado por el robot.

Linda inflo las mejillas, molesta. Se repuso enseguida, y sonrió.

-Bien, pero más vale que lo hagas –se levantó y se sacudió el inexistente polvo de su ropa-. Traeré algo para comer –y sin más, salió de la habitación.

La calma volvió a reinar en el salón de juegos.

-¿Siempre es así? –pregunto Shiro, sin dejar de observar como Near armaba figuras con las fichas.

-La mayoría de las veces –comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello-. Siempre me está pidiendo que salga a jugar.

-Debe de ser molesto –murmuro. No recibió respuesta del chico.

La forma que había hecho Near con las fichas de dominó era una gran L en letra Old English Text MT. La letra del detective L.

Near empujo la primera de las fichas, y al instante la L comenzó a desmoronarse. El sonido de las fichas cayendo era lo único que se oía.

Shiro aplaudió suavemente cuando todas las fichas terminaron de caer. Near la miro de reojo.

-¿Qué? –pregunto, volviendo a juntar las fichas.

-No es nada –contesto-. Solo que pensaba que yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así.

-¿Por qué no?

-Las fichas se hubieran caído antes de que lograra terminar de armar la figura.

Otra vez, el silencio expandía sus reinos. Pero Shiro termino con él con una pregunta que venia rondándole en la cabeza desde hace bastantes horas, pero que no había querido decirle a Linda,

-Near, dime… ¿Las cosas que se enseñan en clase son… complicadas? –preguntó Shiro, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Temía no estar a la altura.

-No –respondió el albino, dejando de lado las fichas para tomar un rompecabezas totalmente en blanco-. Son bastante fáciles, dependiendo de tu nivel intelectual.

La chica asintió, no del tanto convencida. Permanecieron así en silencio, mientras él armaba el puzzle como si fuera de las cosas más fáciles que existían.

-Hey, Near…

El chico la escuchaba, a pesar de no haber hecho ningún signo de que lo hacía.

-¿Tú con quién compartes habitación? –la duda había surgido de pronto. El querer saber la respuesta era más porque Near era demasiado solitario, y se le hacía difícil verlo llevándose bien con alguien.

Pasaron un par de minutos de silencio hasta que el albino respondiera.

-Con nadie –y así, finalizó el puzzle de leche.

Había gente con mala suerte, y después estaba ella. Es decir, de todas las personas que podían haber en Wammy House, ¿realmente tenía que ser con ella? ¿Con Linda? La chica castaña había dejado de dibujar cuando la había visto cruzar el umbral. Inmediatamente había dejado los utensilios sobre la mesa de luz y había apurado el paso hacía ella.

-¡Ah, Shiro! –exclamó-. No sabía que te iban a trasladar a esta habitación –sonrió sincera.

Shiro observó atenta y cuidadosamente la habitación, otra vez. Si, tenía un aire a Linda. Todos esos colores hacían juego con la castaña. Luego detuvo su inspección en el rostro de Linda. Y permaneció callada durante un par de minutos.

-Shiro –Linda comenzaba a preocuparse-. ¿Estás bien?

-Silencio, estoy pensando –fue la rápida contestación de la albina.

Y así quedaron, hasta que Shiro volvió a hablar.

-Lo siento –comenzó, dándose la vuelta-, pero le pediré a Roger que me cambie a otra habitación.

-¡No te vayas! –exclamó la castaña, tomándola dramáticamente del brazo.

-Disculpa por no llevar nada para comer al final –decía la castaña, mientras acomodaba tranquilamente la ropa de Shiro en los cajones que le correspondían a esta-, pero la cocinera dijo que no podía llevar nada para comer a la sala de juegos.

-No te preocupes –respondió la otra, acomodando las sábanas blancas.

Al final, Linda la había convencido de no hablar con Roger, prometiendo que no la molestaría, y que la ayudaría en todo lo que le pidiera. Aunque a Shiro le bastaba con que no la molestara.

-¡Toda tu ropa es blanca! –sonrió Linda, cerrando el cajón.

-Me gusta el blanco –indico, juntando las cortinas. Comenzaba a oscurecer.

-Oh. Eso explica que te lleves bien con Near. Realmente nunca habla con nadie, me sorprendió que lo hiciera contigo.

Linda había dejado de sonreír y se sentó junto a Shiro en la cama. Guardaron silencio durante varios minutos. La castaña comenzó a tamborilear los dedos en la cabecera del mueble.

-¿Sucede algo? –Shiro preguntó más por curiosidad que por preocupación.

Linda pareció reaccionar de su ensoñación.

-¿Eh? –volvió a sonreír como lo hacía habitualmente-. No, nada.

Aunque Shiro no pareció no parecía del todo conforme con la respuesta.

La castaña se levantó de un salto de la cama. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Pero no salió de la habitación.

-¿Vamos? Dentro de un rato será la hora de comer. Hasta entonces, quedémonos un rato en el patio.

Shiro hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

-Estoy bien aquí…

Pero Linda no le había prestado atención. La había tomado de un brazo y se la había llevado, prácticamente, a la fuerza.

Definitivamente, Linda era una de las personas más testarudas que había conocido. Y molestas. Sin importarle las quejas de la albina, la había, prácticamente, arrastrado por todo el colegio. Incluso habían sido el centro de atención de varios alumnos curiosos, incomodando por completo a la albina. También habían visto a Mello, al que Linda le había dirigido una mirada cortante y seca. Como respuesta, Mello solo había mordido un chocolate y había dado la media vuelta.

En el camino al patio, también habían pasado por la sala de juegos, en la cual el albino jugaba tranquilamente con unos muñecos de dedo.

-Near –lo llamo Linda, aminorando un poco la velocidad-, tú también deberías salir afuera.

-Estoy bien aquí –respondió él, jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

Shiro lo observo jugar con tranquilidad. Aun sin detener su marcha, podía darse cuenta de que los ojos grises del chico estaban atentos a ella. A todo a su alrededor.

El patio era bastante extenso. Además de los árboles que había visto antes a través de una ventana, varios más se encontraban desparramados p en los alrededores.

-¡Es realmente agradable aquí afuera, ¿Verdad?! –pregunto Linda.

-Tengo frio, hay poca luz y esta mojado –contestó, observando el suelo que, sin dudas, había sido regado hace unos momentos-. ¿Es realmente necesario estar aquí?

Linda comenzó a caminar por el patio evitando pisar los charcos.

-No lo es… solo que –hizo una pausa, para luego contestar mirándola a los ojos-. ¡Estar aquí contigo es como estar con Near!

Un pensamiento fugaz cruzo la mente de Shiro. Y comenzó a pensar en él mientras Linda jugaba.

-Salvo por los ojos. Los tuyos son rojos y los de él grises.

Y el pensamiento volvió más fuerte.

¿A Linda le gustaba Near?

**Notas de la autora: **No solo es un capitulo corto, ¡sino que también está fuera de tiempo! ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdón! Es que salí de viaje el fin de semana pasado, y no tenía internet para actualizar. Tampoco tiempo para escribir. Y los días de semana son los peores. ¡Tratare de actualizar este fin de semana! ¡Y trataré de que el capítulo sea largo!  
Pero ahora, realmente es difícil no dejar a Near un poco OOC. Necesito consejos para mejorar eso…  
¡Gracias a todas las personas que escriben y leen! Pero sobre todo gracias a los que escriben review, a ellos los amó más.


End file.
